


Polinated Knight: Horny Jail

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee in Love, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi, White Rose in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY accuses Jaune of being homophobic.  why?, because he's so hot that being around him, it's hard for them to be lesbians.Pollinated Knight (lancaster, white knight, knightshade, dragonslayer, white rose, ladybug, sunshine, checkmate, freezerburn, bumblebee)Post-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune lay on his back, exhausted from the Battle of Haven.

Jaune (mumbling): Who knew Semblances could be so exhausting?..

The door opened up. Jaune looked up to see Ren and Nora walk in, both... wearing... fake police badges?

Nora: Jaune Arc?

Jaune: *tiredly nods*

Ren: *pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to Jaune*

Paper: You are hereby commanded and required the to present yourself before the Court of RWBY  
Appeals on the day of...

Jaune: That's... today?..

Ren: If you could come with us?

Jaune: But I'm TIIIRREED!

Ren and Nora: *walk to opposite sides of the bed, and pull him up by his shoulders*

Ren and Nora: *drag Jaune down the stairs to the living room*

RWBY: *sitting on a pair of couches pushed together*

Jaune: *sits on the chair facing them*

Jaune: Okay?..

Blake: You are here on the charges of contempt for homosexuality.

Jaune: But I love lesbians. You guys are awesome. My life wouldn't be the same without you... and you're really cute together.

Ruby and Weiss: *blush and holds hands*

Blake: *nervously sits back*

Yang: *eagerly sits forward*

Yang: The hell, man.

Weiss: We've had enough of this contempt for our court.

Jaune: What court?

Ruby: The Court of RWBY Appeals!

Jaune: Motion for Forum Non Conveniens

Ruby: Motion approved!

Weiss: You dolt!

Weiss: *looks at Jaune*

Weiss: I'm surprised you know about that!

Jaune: Yeah, my father... kind of... got in trouble... a lot...

Blake: Where do we move it?

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: The Court of RWBY Appeals Ex Habilis

Jaune: *looks to the garden*

Jaune: It is a lovely day.

* * *

RWBY: *sits on a ledge in the garden*

Jaune: *tiredly standing before them*

Weiss: Your gross negligence has endangered our relationships.

Jaune: But you are so wonderful together?

Weiss (without thinking): Thank you.

Jaune: What neglience?

Yang: You're fucking hot, that's what.

Weiss: *scoff*

Blake and Ruby: *shyly nod*

Jaune: I'm what?

Yang: You make it hard to be rug muncher.

Jaune: *pictures Yang eating out Blake*

Jaune: Uh...

Blake: I seriously doubt that helped us with anything.

Ruby: What didn't help us?

Weiss: I do believe his imagination has gotten the better of him.

Jaune: *snaps out of it*

Jaune: You girls are one to talk.

Weiss: *scoff*

Ruby: Huh?

Blake: I think he means we're always... good... for his imagination...

Ruby: So, what, he thinks about us?

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune: All the time.

Weiss: In what way?

Yang: What way do you think, Ice Queen?

Weiss: *SSCCOOFFFF*

Jaune: *shyly looks down*

Ruby: What way?

Yang: Why don't you kiss your girl and see how he reacts?

Ruby: *pulls on Weiss' hand*

Weiss: *nervously looks Ruby in her eyes as their lips approach*

Ruby and Weiss: *sensuously kiss*

Jaune: *stares*

Ruby and Weiss: *pull apart, staring each other in the eyes*

Blake: I don't think this is the best thought out plan.

Yang: I don't know, he does seem to be proving that he appreciates lesbians.

Jaune: I'm still not sure what's going on here.

Yang: The thing is, Ladykiller, you are one fine-ass buck, and you're making it hard for us to be lesbians.

Jaune: *stares for a moment*

Jaune: I really don't know what to say to that.

Blake: Quit being so sexy!

Jaune: Really wish I knew what I was doing that was so sexy.

Weiss: Does that mean you would cease if you could?

Jaune: . . .

Yang: Why do you have to be so damn sexy?!

Jaune: I have no way to answer that.

Yang: Look, you know me and Blake hooked up, right?

Jaune: *breathes in deeply*

Jaune: You do know that I'm like half awake because I just awakened my Semblance, right?

Weiss: *scoff*

Ruby: He does have a point...

Weiss (to Ruby): Et, tu, Ruby? Et, tu?!

Ruby: *mild glare*

Blake: It's a reference to a historical play.

Ruby: *shrugs*

Weiss: How do you plead?

Jaune: Tired and horny, I mean... Oh, shit...

Weiss: HE CONFESSES!

Jaune: Okay, yeah, but...

Blake: But?..

Jaune: Okay, yeah, I've got nothing...

Jaune: *visibly sighs*

Jaune: Okay, so I think I've embarassed myself for today, so I'm going to...

Jaune: *turns to walk away*

Yang: Do you know how hot you are?

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: If you're going to make fun of me, I'm going to...

Yang: NO!

Jaune: Will you girls pleeaase stop playing games? I'm tired of this shit. And in general. Semblances are tiring.

Blake: *looks over to Ruby and Weiss*

Blake: Did we have a point here?

Weiss: *scoff*

Ruby: I thought we were just here to confess.

Jaune: Confess what?

Yang: That you are so hot it makes us hard to be lesbians.

Jaune: Now I know you guys are making fun of me.

Weiss: *angrily stands up*

Weiss: We would NOT make fun of you!

Blake: Only accusing him of homophobia because he's too hot.

Weiss: Are you saying you are not... constantly... tempted?..

Blake: . . .

Yang: Cat got her tongue. Which, by the way, she's really good with.

Blake: *blushes and hides her head in her hands*

Yang: So, Ladykiller?, what do you think?

Jaune: I think you guys are SO INCREDIBLY HOT TOGETHER!

Weiss: So, you confess?

Jaune: Okay, fuck this, and fuck all of you!

Jaune: *turns to walk away*

Blake (whispering): If he gets away... we lose everything.

Ruby: *turns into rose petals and tries to tackle Jaune*

Ruby (struggling to stop Jaune): GACK! Too big!

Yang: Ladykiller, turn around, and I'll take my top off.

Jaune (still walking way): Not falling for it.

Brown cloth flings passed Jaune. He picks it up and is stunned.

Yang: Yang used Flash and it's Super Effective.

Ruby: *turns into Rose petals flying into the air*

Ruby: *throws off her cloak*

Ruby: *lands beside Jaune, her cloak flung off to the far side of the garden*

Ruby: *grabs Jaune's head and points it to her cleavage*

Weiss, Blake, and Yang: *walk passed Jaune*

Jaune: *holds the brown cloth out to Yang*

Yang: *waves him off as she walks passed*

Jaune: *forces his head out of Ruby's hands and looks at Yang, seeing her walk passed in her tank top*

Yang: Come inside if you want to see the show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/626699752093990912/polinated-knight-horny-jail-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *walks into the house's lounge, seeing RWBY in pairs on the couches; white rose and bumblebee*

Blake: *gestures to the chair they had orginally placed*

Jaune: *sits down*

Yang: *pulls off her tank top and tossed it to Jaune*

Weiss and Blake: *hide their heads in their hands*

Ruby: *looks on eagerly*

Jaune: *catches the tank top, looks at it a moment, and then looks back at Yang in her bra*

Jaune: So?..

Yang: I promised you I'd take my top off if you don't run away.

Jaune: And... you're not going to... make fun of me...

Yang: *looks down at her bra, embarassed*

Yang: *slowly covers her chest with her arms*

Blake: You've made your bed, now you have to lie in it. If you don't drop your arms, he won't believe anything we say.

Yang: *nervously drops her arms and stares at Jaune in disbelief*

Jaune: *still starting at Yang in disbelief*

Blake: He's said how he feels about us, but we haven't said how we feel about him.

Weiss: But!..

Blake: No! No buts! We're the ones who started this!

Blake: *stands up and pulls off her white jacket, dropping it to the floor*

Blake: Do you have any idea what it's like watching you from the outside?

Jaune: I... feel the same way about you.

Blake: What?

Jaune: You are often lost in your own little world with your books... I've often wondered what it would be like to share your world with you.

Blake: But... I...

Ruby: Dad always said, turnabout is fair play.

Blake: But...

Weiss: It seems you have an admirer as secret as you are.

Yang: Laugh it up, Weiss, it's your turn.

Weiss: *crosses her arms in front of her chest*

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Yang: *walks over to Weiss, putting her robotic arm under Weiss's arm, and lifted her to her feet, pushing her forward*

Yang: *wraps her arms about Weiss' waist to stop her from escaping*

Yang (whispering): Speak your mind, Ice Queen. This is your only chance.

Weiss (under her breath): *scoff*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: *tugs on her sleeves*

Yang: *let's go*

Weiss: *undoes her collar and pulls off her sleeves, carefully folding them and putting it on the ground*

Weiss: *stands up at attention*

Weiss: I have had a good deal of time to think of my place in the universe. In Atlas I was locked in a guilded cage. Nevertheless, you have always been respectful and a gentleman, and it did not matter how I rejected you, you were always respectful and helpful. You... seemed to truly care about me for me... which... I will admit... was quite a surprise to me. My sister taught me, as cold and harsh as Atlas, and I was... am... thankful for it.

Weiss: *turns to Ruby, holding out her hand*

Ruby: *jumps up and takes her hand*

Weiss: Friendship... support... were new concepts to me...

Ruby: *wraps her arms about Weiss' waist*

Ruby: Yeah! Wait...

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the side of her face*

Weiss (to Ruby): You are so precious to me... so dear...

Weiss (to Jaune): You have been too good to me.

Jaune: Uh?..

Weiss: It is not polite to interupt a lady.

Jaune: . . .

Weiss: Thank you. Now, the polite thing to do when given a compliment is to say thank you.

Blake: Or give one back.

Jaune: Calling her Snow Angel tends to cause problems for me...

Weiss: *develops a perplexed looks*

Weiss: *shakes her head*

Yang: Snow Queen?

Weiss: I have, for perchance the first time ever, considered that his calling me Snow Angel was well and truly a compliment.

Jaune: Well, you are gorgeous, and angelic... and graceful... and too good for this world...

Weiss: *faintly blushes and looks down for a moment*

Weiss: Oh, you are making me blush.

Weiss: *shakes her head*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Is that you what have meant every time you have said it?

Jaune: *shyly nods*

Yang: One left.

Ruby: *looks between the other three*

Ruby: Gack!

Ruby: *tries to start untying her corset, ending up making the knot worse*

Weiss: *grabs Ruby by the shoulders*

Weiss: *turns Ruby towards her and kisses her passionately on the lips*

Weiss: *pulls away and starts untying Ruby's overeager knot*

Yang: When in Rome.

Yang: *pulls Blake in for a passionate kiss*

Ruby: They're upstaging us!

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the forehead*

Weiss: All in good time. And besides, these elaborate ties are entirely your idea*

Ruby: Uh... hehe... hehe...

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the lips*

Weiss: And you are free*

Ruby: *pulls her corset off and throws it into the air*

Ruby: I'm free! Okay, Jaune, so, like you are the first person to talk to me... the shy... socially awkward girl... who only wants to talk about weapons... is only social with weapons, is...

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the lips*

Weiss: He's not going anywhere.

Nora: If he does, we'll stop him.

RWBY + J: *looks at Ren and Nora sitting on the couch*

Ren: We wouldn't want him to get away.

Nora: This maaayy... or may noooot... involve leg breaking...

Jaune: *nervously looks back to RWBY*

Ruby: Okay, what I'm trying to say is that I loved you first.

Jaune: What about Weiss?

Ruby: Okay, I love her first, but I LOVED YOU FIRST! I mean... okay... I think I have... I STARTED loving you first, and ENDED up loving her first, but was still falling in love with YOU. Alright? Makes sense?.. Who am I kidding...

Ruby: *dejectedly looks down*

Ruby: It doesn't make any sense.

Weiss: *wraps her arm around Ruby's waist*

Weiss: Your heart has said it's peace... is it at peace?

Ruby: It's doing a lot of things, but peace isn't one of them.

Jaune: You guys can't be serious.

Yang: *pulls off Blake's halter top*

Blake: *hisses and covers her bra*

Blake: *sighs and lets her arms drop*

Ruby: Ooh, ooh! Do me.

Ruby: *points at Weiss*

Weiss: *sighs and pulls off Ruby's shirt*

Ruby: I'll...

Ruby: *reaches for Weiss' halter*

Weiss: *slaps Ruby's hands away*

Weiss: And get gun grease on it?

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: *goes to pull off her own halter*

Weiss: *pauses*

Yang: What's up?

Weiss: *blushes and looks around*

Weiss: I'm afraid... you girls... have me at a disadvantage...

Jaune: *staring at Weiss*

Yang: Oh, HELL NO!

Yang: *pulls off her bra and throws it away*

Jaune: *stares and drools*

Blake: *sighs and pulls off her bra*

Ruby (to Jaune): You promise not to laugh.

Jaune: *heads snaps to Ruby, still drooling*

Weiss: *unsnaps Ruby's bra*

Ruby: *bra falls off*

Ruby: *grabs at it with shock and turns around, only to see Weiss pulling her halter off and folding it*

Weiss: *stands up elegantly*

Weiss: *wraps her arms around Ruby's waist*

Nora (whispering to Ren): Should I join them?

Ren (whispering): I feel now might not be the best time.

Nora (whispering): But THEY get to be topless.

Ren: *kisses Nora on the lips*

Qrow: *lands in the garden and reverts, pulling out his flask*

Qrow: *goes to take a drink and pauses*

Qrow: I'm not sure if I'm too drunk, or not drunk enough.

Qrow: *takes a sip*

Qrow: Honestly, I'm proud of Ruby. She finally got to confess. At least that's what this looks like.

* * *

Jaune: *distentangles himself from Ruby, Weiss, and Yang*

Jaune: *climbs from the bed and walks over to the window*

Blake: *looking out the window*

Jaune: *snuggles Blake from behind*

Jaune (whispering into her ear): So, how did they talk you into it?

Blake (whispering): Honestly, it was my idea. Do you know how hard it is to be a lesbian around you? Impossible, that's how hard it is.

Jaune (whispering): You don't regret...

Blake (whispering): Not for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/626790329234980864/pollinated-knight-horny-jail-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
